


and how we heal

by cosmicworm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Poe Dameron, Slow Burn, Space Gays, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer, We Still Love Them Though, i need this to heal, please enjoy them being idiots, rise of Skywalker broke my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicworm/pseuds/cosmicworm
Summary: Poe Dameron is going to need to get used to people calling him General.Finn is going to need to come to terms with himself.Both of them are going to need each other, but its not like they want to admit it.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 53





	and how we heal

Finn has never seen so much joyful chaos. 

In every direction resistance members are embracing and congratulating and celebrating. They had won, beaten the First and Final Order, restored the spark of hope to the rest of the galaxy. And while no one knows what comes next, that doesn't matter. Not in this moment. Everyone is too busy feeling grateful that the people, the pieces of themselves they watched board the fighters, have actually come home.

And Finn is in awe watching it all happen.

He was unconscious during the last victory for the Resistance, and nothing like this ever happened in the First Order. Even if you managed to get close to someone in the ranks, protocol forbid anyone to break formation after a mission. You couldn't even talk about what you had experienced, or learn what had happened to those who didn't come back. Each soldier was confined within themselves. You couldn't connect with anyone. They believed that attachment and feelings made you weak.

But those are exactly what allowed the Resistance to win. Being able to feed off each others emotions, experience the highs and lows together. The ability to have someone, or better yet a whole team that not only want the same things, but also want to same happy ending. Every Rebel on this planet wanted the others to come back home. And that's why they were able to. 

Two x-wing pilots wrap each other in a tight hug to the left of Finn, so he steps around them to give them space. There are so many emotions flowing throughout the masses of people, happiness, relief, hope. Finn can feel them coursing through him like blood. Hes feeling them himself, sure, but he can also feel them. He can sense those emotions radiating off everyone else, and settling into his bones. Which reminds him… 

“Finn?” A voice cuts through the crowd of people. Finn turns his head to see Poe standing at the back of the crowd, his arms crossed overtop his uniform, and his hair ruffled from his helmet. Relief swells within him, a light and numbing feeling that blooms in his lungs like a flower. Finn knew that Poe had survived the attack, but it was still different seeing him in person. Theres always specks of doubt that lurk in the back of Finn’s mind regarding the things he cares about. What if Poe had been hit? What if his hyperspace hadn’t worked? 

But it had. And nothing else had gone wrong. 

Finn and Poe launch towards each other, tearing a hole in the sea of people, pulling each other into an embrace. Poe tucks his arm behind Finn’s neck, resting his head into the crook of his shoulder. They hug each other as tight as they can, swaying softly to the sounds of all the commotion. It feels so warm. It feels like home, and that's a place that Finn didn't think he had.

They stay like that for only a few seconds, jumbled together, appreciating the feeling of having someone celebrate with. Poe is the one to break out of the hug, and Finn finds himself missing his weight.

“Ok...that's enough now, you know I don't do hugs.” Poe says, crossing his arms back over his chest. He looks...off somehow. There's a flash of something in his eyes, an emotion that Finn can't quite place. He covers it up by punching Finn in the arm. “But what the hell were you thinking out there? Not boarding the transport? You could have gotten yourself killed!”

“I- I don't know. It was an instinct...a feeling, I guess. I felt like I had to do something.” Finn supposes there's no good way to describe it. Yes, it’s an instinct, but it’s somehow even more than that. It takes control of your mind and body, replacing everything you’ve ever known with new instructions. It's what caused Finn not to fire on those civilians so many years ago, when this whole adventure began. Its a connection to everything around you. Its the force.

“Maybe next time don't...do something. We need you Finn, alive. The Resistance. Needs you.” Poe’s voice is as steady as always, but the pauses in his words shoot cracks through his casual facade. The truth is he was sacred. When Rose told him Finn had stayed behind on the command ship, a piece of him fell straight into his stomach. Finn has always been the hero type, but has still found a way to get himself to safety. There was something about this last battle that told him Finn wasn't going to find a way out.

Poe was thankful that Lando rescued Finn first. Deep down, no matter how good of a pilot he is, Poe knew he wouldn't have made it there in time. That idea sends chills throughout his body, radiates a pressure throughout his head. It seeps into his lungs and settles into the pit of his stomach. The truth is, Poe cares more than he wants to admit. If Finn had died, or more importantly, if he had watched him die, that would have been the end.

And instead of telling him this, Poe just pats his arm one more time, and wanders off into the crowd. Finn watches him leave.

Soon, they are both lost in the shuffle, thrown once again into the sea of excitement and triumph. The Sun is now settled on the horizon, casting an orange glow that cuts its way through the sky and blankets itself across the crowd.

Finn cant help but feel the ghost of a touch on his arm, and how it feels so much warmer than the Sun. Poe cant ignore the words that are stuck to the back of the throat. Both of them cant believe how alone they feel in such a large group of people.

**Author's Note:**

> so here it is! i'm sorry this chapter is a little short, but I'm very excited to share this fic with you. i love these boys so much, and i thought their relationship was improved on A LOT in TROS. with that said, i also really like TROS, although I know a lot of people didn't. either way, i hope you guys are excited about this fic as much i am. see you in the next one!


End file.
